Arisu
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Naomi was an ordinary girl when she fell down a hole into Wonderland—The Shinigami Realm. There she went on many adventures, but her father doesn't believe her—he thinks she's crazy!
1. White Rabbit

Naomi was sitting under a tree reading a book when she heard shouts. It was the boy she liked, Raye, being picked on by the stable boys again.

Naomi sighed. She wished there was something she could do for that boy, to defend him. But Naomi was a lady, not a fighter. Her father would not approve of her putting those boys in their place.

She looked around for her book. There it was.

She picked it up. No this was...Death Note.

"Anyone whose name is written in this notebook shall die." Naomi read. "Curiouser and Curiouser."

She took out her pen and wrote the names of the stable boys.

There was a scream and a gasp.

"Raye are you alright? Those boys are...they're dead!" Nurse Margaret said.

Naomi looked around to see if anyone had seen her. There, looking straight at her, was a White Rabbit. Around its neck was a name tag that read "Watari."

"Watari. Are you going to tell on me to your master?" Naomi said.

Watari ran off into the glen.

Naomi stumbled after him, clutching the Death Note.

"Watari! Watari wait! Watari—AH!"

And she fell down...down...down...a hole, into Wonderland.

Or as we call it, the Shinigami Realm.


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

Naomi woke up in an otherworldly place.

There were giant mushrooms the size of trees and flowers the size of her head.

"Where am I?" Naomi said.

Watari, still a rabbit, was now wearing a waistcoat. "You are in Wonderland. That is what you must slay: the bandersnatch!"

A sword appeared in her hands and the dragonlike monster dove for her.

Naomi parried the bandersnatch with the vorpal blade several times, grateful for her fencing lessons, and then at last—stabbed it through the heart.

"Very good then." Watari said, taking the Death Note and pushing her through a hole.

"WAIT!"

"Wait!"

"Waaaaaaaaait!"

Naomi woke shivering, right back at the beginning under a tree at home in England.


	3. Crazy

Three years.

Three years had passed in her home. And Naomi was still a little girl.

Her father stared at her with big crazy eyes, and when she tried to explain about Watari the Rabbit and the Bandersnatch—he called in the doctors.

Naomi sat in the plush armchair, listening closely as they spoke about her as if she wasn't even there.

"We've tested every part of her mental faculties we can." The doctor said. "Naomi is a genius, but for some reason, she is completely mad, I'm afraid. Pity."

"Is there nothing we can do?" Father said.

"Well sometimes children grow out of these fantastical delusions." The doctor said. "Perhaps her intellect is so large it feels the need to fabricate these things. In any case, if it gets any worse, she will have to be committed."

Committed? Naomi tensed.

She pulled the Death Note from inside her hollowed out diary.

Naomi would not allow them to commit her.

Naomi had slain the Bandersnatch, so a few doctors wouldn't be a problem.

No doctors, no committal.

It would buy her time.

She would find proof of Wonderland.


	4. Off With Her Head

"Watari! I'll get you this time!" Naomi was sixteen now, and she chased the rabbit down the hole back to Wonderland.

Naomi chased the rabbit but lost him.

"Whoa..."

Naomi found herself in a huge garden with a maze.

She wandered around, looking for something she could take back with her. Something unique, something beautiful.

There!

It was a weeping willow flower.

"I'll take you back—they can't call me crazy then!" Naomi plucked the flower.

Immediately she was surrounded by the royal soldiers of Light, the King of Hearts.

Light headed into the circle, glaring at her.

"So you are the one who killed the Shinigami King and has been spreading all kinds of ludicrous ideas about peace and love through the Shinigami Realm?" Light spat.

"I am going to prove you exist!" Naomi shouted.

"I don't think so. Because you won't exist for much longer." Light said. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"


	5. Queen of Hearts

Naomi had escaped the soldiers, but now all of Wonderland believed her to be a murderess because of the King's false charges against her.

Naomi ran through the forest, carrying a sword she had procured from a soldier when she ran into a young woman in a Lolita dress with blonde hair in twin-tails.

"Where is she? Where is the Queen?" Soldiers shouted from the forest.

"You're her aren't you?" Naomi said. "The Queen?"

The woman nodded. "I am Misa, Queen of Hearts. Please I've only just escaped!"

"I'll help you." Naomi said. "I won't let King Light get you. He's after me too."

"Yes Light is...he's the King of Hearts and named me his Queen." Misa explained.

The two ran through the forest and eventually made camp.

Naomi was making food, and Misa was behind her building the fire.

Suddenly Misa had a blade to her throat. "Death to Enemies of the King!"


	6. Heart

Misa struggled, but retained the blade to Naomi's throat.

Naomi froze and after a long moment, the blade dropped.

"I'm so sorry." Misa said.

"You were being controlled." Naomi said. "How?"

"H-He..." Misa struggled. "The King has my heart."

Naomi shook her head.

"He's a vile and cruel man." Naomi said.

"Yes but what can we do? He's the king." Misa said.

"We will get your heart back, Misa." Naomi said simply.

With that they took off into the woods.

Command

There, in the middle of the woods, was a Mausoleum.

Naomi ran inside as Misa chased her with a knife.

"Queen of Hearts Queen of Hearts..." Naomi muttered, searching. "Got it!"

Misa lunged forward with her blade.

"STOP!" Naomi yelled.

The command hit the heart, and Misa lowered the blade.

"You're free. You can do what you want now." Naomi finished, and plunged the heart into Misa.

"But you don't understand." Misa said. "Despite everything...I still love Light."

"Yes. But you can go on an adventure with me and take your mind off." Naomi said. "Come on now. It'll be fun! I wanna find proof of Wonderland!"

"I do owe you that much." Misa said.


End file.
